


All the Stories are True

by thetardisrose



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Ending, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetardisrose/pseuds/thetardisrose
Summary: First time uploading anything. This is something a lot of people seem to like. Alternate ending where Clary wakes up from a “daydream”.Let me know what you think!





	All the Stories are True

This was it, this was the biggest battle and everyone could tell it was going to be the one to end all. Simon and Izzy were moving in circles around each other fighting off demons in every direction. Magnus and Alec were side by side, Magnus throwing deep blue magic at every demon he could and Alec firing off arrows one after the other. And Jace and Clary, they were fighting back to back moving and dodging, one making sure no demon reached the other. All around them were other Shadowhunters; Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn and his siblings, Aline Penhallow, Maryse and Robert Lightwood and many more. Dressed in black but covered in ichor and blood as they fought with all they had. They all knew this was it. Die idly or die with a seraph blade in their hand trying to save the Nephilim race.

The demon assaults were coming in waves, one after the other with no time to breathe or rest.  
Fighting off a nasty demon Simon, fell to his knees feeling the most unimaginable pain radiating from the rune on his shouler, his parabatai rune. Turning to the direction he had last seen Clary he saw her falling with a scream coming from her lips. Clary had been run through with the poisonous claw of a demon. Simon called Izzy’s name and ran for Clary. When he got to her Jace was on his knees holding her with one arm while still slashing at on coming demons. Izzy took place in front of Jace while Simon took on monsters from behind. In all the chaos they were able to get Alec’s attention and he and Magnus fought their way through to them. Magnus, falling to his knees, he could already tell it was too late. He does what he can to ease the pain but there is no saving her. As Clary fades everything  
goes black as she hears her name screamed in agony.

“Clary. Clary! Are you even listening to me?” She jumps startled from her daydream and looks up at Simon who is snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
“Clary, did you even hear a word I just said?”  
“Sorry, Simon. I must have zoned out.” She says looking around. They were in a coffee shop. She looked at her cup, Java Jones. They weren’t at just any coffee shop, they were at their coffee shop.  
“Seriously Fray? You never listen to me.” He sighed “What were you thinking about anyway?” he asked looking at her, eyebrows scrunching together.  
“It was really weird. I was this really famous demon hunter…WE were really famous demon hunters. Everyone knew us. It was amazing. We were Nephilim and we fought wars, went to hell...Edom and there were vampires, and werewolves, and fae…” she trailed off thinking about it all again. When she looked up at Simon he was making a strange face. He picked up her coffee and sniffed it. “Are you sure this is decafe. Maybe you got a regular with espresso. Maybe they messed your order up…” He continued on but Clary had stopped listening zoning out again.  
She looked around still feeling a bit dazed when she finally looked down at her drawing pad. In the middle was a symbol. Something she must have drawn, but when? As she studied it more everything became silent, the talking, the music, the espresso machine, fading away. All she heard was a whisper, “All the stories are true.”


End file.
